Premiere rencontre
by Toki Star
Summary: Haruka à 8 ans et rencontre une jeune fille qui vient d'enménnager a coter de chez lui,comment réagira Haruka? EN PAUSE
1. premiere rencontre

Première rencontre

Une jeune fille assise sous un arbre regarde les nuages et écoute le vent. Soudain elle aperçoit au loin un jeune fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Elle avait les cheveux bleu vert et avait a peu près sont âge (8 ans).Elle décida donc d'aller la rencontrer. Elle descenda la petite colline et s'arrêta. Son père l'appelais

- Quoi papa?  
- Haruka viens ici ma belle...  
- Je ne veux pas aller au village...  
- Tu viens avec moi. J'ai besoin de ton aide.  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide. Tu t'en va te saouler et après tu va encore  
me violée...ça non...désoler...j'aime mieux rester ici que d'aller au village.  
- Si tu le dit...Tu va simplement le regretter petite...  
- Et en plus t'es même pas mon vrai père,alors fou moi la paix!

Son "père" quitta et se dirigea vers le village. Haruka ne voyait plus la jeune fille qu'elle avait aperçu de la coline,mais la jeune fille sortie de la maison avec une corde. Haruka se dirigea vers elle.

- Bonjour!  
- Bonjour!  
- Tu viens d'arrivée?  
- Oui,je viens d'aménager. Tu veux venir sauter a la corde avec moi?  
- heu...Sauter a la corde?  
- Je vois que tu n'as jamais jouer. Aller viens je vais te montrer!

Haruka et la jeune fille s'éloignèrent un peu et elle montra a Haruka comment faire. Elle rigolait car Haruka s'enroulait la corde dans ses pieds.

- Mon nom c'est Haruka et toi?  
- Moi c'est Michiru! Ravis de faire ta connaissance Haruka...

Haruka lui sourit. La mère de michiru l'appela pour qu'elle vienne manger.

- Désoler...je dois y aller...peu être a plus tard!  
- d'accord...

6 ans passèrent et Michiru et Haruka sont devenuent des meilleures amies. Haruka aimais bien les course d'auto et la course à pied. Michiru elle aimais le violon la peinture et collectionner les produits de beautés. Haruka avait l'air d'un garçon manqué et Michiru d'une jeune fille toujours souriante.

- Haruka!  
- Michiru!  
- Tu as gagnée! Tu es génial!  
- C'était facile!  
- Avoue que tu as été Super!  
- J'avoue

Haruka lui fit un clin d'oeil et Michiru lui souris.

- Hé Tenoh!  
- Oui?  
- Tu vas me le payer!  
- Te payer quoi?  
- Tu m'as humilié devant tout le monde...  
- Tu t'es fait battre par une fille alors si tu veux bien partir tu ne sens pas la rose...

Haruka eu un petit rire et regarda Michiru qui se bouchait le nez pour ne pas sentir l'odeur du jeune homme qui voulais du mal a Haruka.

- Tu va toujours me faire rire Michiru.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Je ne sais pas...  
- ...

Haruka ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle trouvait Michiru mignonne. Son coeur Battait a tout rompre lorsqu'elle la voyais.

- Haruka...ça va?  
- Hein? oui...desoler...  
- On y va?  
- Oui!

Les deux jeunes filles retournèrent chacune chez eux pour la nuit...Le lendemain matin quelque chose les a tout les matins Haruka alla chercher Michiru,mais ce matin était différent.

- Nani! TU N'ES PAS SÉRIEUSE J'ESPERE!  
- Je suis désoler Michiru...mais on a pas le choix...  
- MAIS T'ES FOLLE OU QUOI?  
- Michiru essaye de me comprendre...  
- COMPRENDRE QUOI? Il n'y a rien du tout a comprendre...

Michiru pris son sac et sortie. Elle aperçu Haruka avec des grand yeux qui la regardais.

- Haruka?  
- Michiru...Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?  
- Ma mère veut qu'on démenage...  
- Nani!  
- Je ne veux pas...

Michiru se mit a pleurer.

- Michiru...

Haruka la serra dans ses bras.Michiru se sentait bien elle avait l'impression d'être dans les nuages..."Dans les bras d'Haruka"...Elle se sentait si bien...Sa chaleur sur son corps...Elle arrêta de pleurer.

- Michiru...Je ne veux pas que tu quitte...  
- Moi non plus...Je ne veux pas...

La journée etait la plus triste pour nos 2 amies.Haruka ne voulait pas que Michiru parte,elle l'aimait. Et Michiru ne voulais pas partir,car elle aimait Haruka. "Je dois lui dire " Pensèrent les 2 jeunes filles.

Après la journée Haruka alla reconduire Michiru chez elle. la Jeune fille l'invita a entrer.

- Michiru...  
- Oui?  
- Tu ne pourras pas rester ici cette nuit...  
- Pourquoi?  
- Il va y avoir des réparation et tu ne dormira pas sinon...Si la mère d'Haruka pourrais t'hébergée pour quelque temps ça m'aiderais...  
- Ma mère va surement vouloir...je reviens...  
- D'accord.

Haruka sortie de la maison et alla demander a sa mère et revient et courant.

- Et?  
- C'est d'accord!  
- Génial!

Michiru était contente elle allait dormir chez Haruka...Elle essayerait de lui dire cette nuit. Michiru pris quelque petite chose et alla retrouver Haruka.

- Tu es prêtes?  
- Oui!

Haruka et Michiru allèrent chez Haruka. Elles montèrent pour se coucher et Michiru était décider a le dire,ce qu'elle ignorais c'est que Haruka aussi avait l'intention de le lui dire.

- Haruka...  
- Oui?  
- J'ai quelque chose a te dire...  
- Moi aussi...  
- Commence...  
- heu...j'aimerais mieux que tu commence...svp...  
- D'accord...

Michiru essaya mais en vint...elle n'était pas capable de dire "Je t'aime"...le mot restait dans sa gorge...La tête baissée se sentant rougir Haruka la regarde en souriant.

- Tu c'est que tu es mignonne quand tu rougis.

Michiru Rougis comme une tomate. Elle regardait Haruka Bizarrement et celle-ci s'exclama:

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit...  
- Rien du tout...Je trouve sa bizarre,c'est tout.

Michiru et Haruka se regardaient toujours dans les yeux,comme si elles allaient se sauter dessus.

- Michiru...j'ignore si je vais dire ça tout croche...mais c'est bien mon style...  
- Quoi?  
- Michiru...Je te regarde...et je te trouve...vraiment...belle...  
- Merci...mais moi c'est toi que je trouve mignon!

"Mignon" se répéta Haruka..."Elle utilisé mignon au lieu de mignonne... Je l'adore " Michiru se rapprocha du visage d'Haruka. Haruka surprise sursauta.

- Je t'ai fais peur?  
- Un peu...

Haruka mit sa main derrière la nuque de Michiru et l'approcha...Elles étaient a quelque centimètre l'une de l'autre. Michiru ferma les yeux. Leur lèvres se frollerent. Et Haruka embrassa michiru,qui posa sa main sur celle d'Haruka. Celle-ci sursauta lorsque sa mère l'appela.

- Haruka...Es-tu avec Michiru?  
- Oui...pourquoi?  
- simplement pour savoir...alors bonne nuit vous 2!  
- Haruka...J'ai eu peur qu'elle entre...  
- Moi aussi...

L'athlète passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Michiru. Michiru glissa ses doigt dans le cou de son amie et elle frémit ce qui la faisait rire.

- Pourquoi tu ris?  
- Tu me fais rire  
- Et pourquoi?  
- Je te fais frémir a rien.  
- C'est...  
- Haruka...

Elle lui donna un baiser...L'artiste ouvrit sa bouche pour laisser une langue curieuse se cacher a l'interieur...Leur langue se touchaient et dansaient. Soudain un gros « Boum » .Le visage d'Haruka changea et devint plus sombre.

- Haruka?  
- Le vieux est arrivé...  
- Pourquoi tu fais cette face la...  
- Michiru...tu peux pas savoir se qu'il ma fait endurée ce Salaud.À cause de lui je suis brisée.  
- Ruka...  
- Ruka?  
- Désoler...  
- C'est correcte Michi.

Michiru lui fit un jolie sourire et La porte de sa chambre ouvra.L'homme entra dans la chambre et regardait Haruka.

- Bon toi tu vas m'écouter!

- Désoler,mais je ne suis pas à tes ordre.  
- Tiens! Tiens! Tiens! Tu as amenée une amie,ça va être plus amusant comme ça!  
- Tu ne lui touchera pas!

Haruka se mit devant Michiru,mais l'homme la frappa au visage et tomba plus loin.

- Ruka!

Michiru se dirigea vers Haruka qui était par terre tout étourdit par le coup.

- Ruka...ça va? Répond moi.  
- Mi...Michiru...oui...ça va...mais fais attention...c'est un vrai fou.  
- Alors petite Salope viens ici.  
- Lâche moi!  
- Laisse la tranquille!

L'homme la pris par la taille et la tenait fermement pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille. Il frollait de ses doigt sa jeune poitrine. Michiru pleurait et essayait de se débattre,mais rien a faire...Haruka se fâchait de plus en plus en voyant son faux père toucher a celle qu'elle aime.Les fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrit et dehors une orage était en action,La foudre,Les éclairs,La pluie et le vent étaient fort. L'homme s'arrêta et regarda Haruka qui était debout devant la fenêtre.

- Tu es une vrai petite pétasse...Une vrai chienne...Une vrai...  
- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER!

Ses parole fut suivis d'un coup de tonnerre. Haruka s'approcha et regardait avec des yeux menaçant. Michiru,elle,pleurait de ce qui lui arrivais. L'athlète pris le bras de la jeune fille et l'approcha d'elle. Michiru était sortit des bras de l'homme et se lova contre son amie. Haruka serra Michiru contre elle et séchait les larmes de son amie.

- Michiru...arrête de pleurer...Tout va bien maintenant...

l'homme était enragé et il prit Haruka par les cheveux et la leva contre le mur. Haruka surprise ne pu réagir.

- ARRÊTER!  
- Toi la ferme...je fais se que je veux...c'est ma maison.

Michiru cria et une lumière apparue et intrigua l'homme. Un crayon apparu Michiru le pris et une lumière l'enveloppa,lorqu'elle se dissipa l'arstiste n'était pas habiller de la même façon. Haruka ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux car elle avait mal.

- Laisse la tranquille!  
- t'es qui au juste toi?  
- guerrière des temps nouveaux. Protégée par la planète Neptune. Sailor Neptune!  
- On dirait un marin.

L'homme se mit a rire et Neptune décida d'attaquer.  
- DEEP SUBMERGE!

L'homme tomba et disparu en poussière. Haruka tomba par terre. Michiru alla la rejoindre et mit sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Haruka...répond moi...je t'en pris...je ne veux pas te perde.

ses mots étaient entre coupé de larmes.

- HARUKA!  
- Cris pas dans mes oreilles!  
- ...Ruka...

Michiru sauta au cou d'Haruka qui tomba sur le dos. L'artiste releva la tête et regardais Haruka,ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes. Haruka essuya les larmes sur ses joues et l'embrassa.

- Michi...qui l'a tuer?

Michiru baissa la tête et sortie le bâton de sa poche. Haruka la regardais avec de grand yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
- C'est apparue devant moi quand j'ai criée...et des voix dans ma tête me disaient comment faire.Je suis Neptune.Guerrière sur la terre et princesse sur la planète.  
- Es-tu sûr qu'il ne ta pas frapper?  
- RUKA!  
- Je t'aime!  
- Moi aussi!

Ses doux mots furent suivis d'un doux baiser. Michiru pleurait de ce qu'il venait d'arriver. La mère d'Haruka entra dans la chambre.

- où il est?  
- mort...  
- Haruka!  
- Oui?  
- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien?  
- Oui...Michiru a été secouée,mais sa va!  
- Ce n'était pas un humain…..

Michiru avait prononcée c'est mots sérieusement. Haruka avait beaucoup de misère a croire ce que sont amie lui disait.La mère d'Haruka les laissa seule,car elles étaient épuisées.  
Le lendemain matin

-Bonjour...tu as bien dormie?  
-pas trop pire...  
-Tu repense a hier?  
-...  
-Oublie un peu ce qui c'est passé hier.  
-C'est pas si facile a dire...

Aujourd'hui elle n'ont pas d'école alors elles peuvent relaxer.Michiru a toujours l'image d'une princesse au cheveux bleu-vert en grande robe aigle-marine.Elle ignore qui elle est,mais sa lui rappelle des souvenir,loin,mais des souvenir qui lui sont assez famillier.Haruka lui repete d'oublier ce qui c'est passé,mais Michiru ne peut oublier, les images et les mot lui reviennent toujours en oublier quelque chose qui te hante...Tout les jours se ressemble et deviennent de plus en plus ennuiant et de plus en plus fatiguant pour Haruka.Elle est toujours fatiguée et elle ne sort presque plus dehors...Michiru s'inquiet beaucoup pour son amie...mais Haruka ne se sentait toujours pas bien,sont état devenait de plus en plus mauvais.Les heures passais et Michiru avait l'impression d'y avoir été pour quelque chose...depuis l'histoire avec le beau-père d'Haruka sont état se déterriorait.Michiru voulait savoir ce qui se passait,mais la mère d'Haruka ne voulait pas qu'elle entre.

-Elle est bizarre...Je dois trouver un moyen de voir Ruka...

Haruka pendant se temps,elle,elle était dans sa chambre enfermée...Elle se sentait seule sans Michiru...sans vie...mais elle savait que sa mère ne voudrait pas qu'elle sorte ou bien que Michiru entre...Sa mère n'aime plus Michiru...Pourquoi...c'est se qu'elle aimerait bien savoir...Tout se que Haruka veut c'est sortir de cette chambre noir...Etre seule sa fait réfléchir,mais aussi périr...

-Pourquoi sa tombe toujours sur moi...-.-'

Haruka aperçu Michiru par la fenêtre,elle était assise sur une table a picnic et elle pleurait.Haruka voulait aller la voir et la serrer dans ses bras pour la reconforter... mais ce n'était guère possible a cause de sa mère...pauvre Haruka...

-Maman...pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je vois Michiru?  
-Tu va comprendre plus tard pourquoi ma chérie...  
-Maman...je veux être avec Michiru...que tu le veule ou non...Je l'aime...  
-Je sais Haruka que tu l'aime...ce n'est pas pour cela...  
-Pourquoi alors...  
-Elle veut te faire mal...je l'ai entendue parler avec des amies...et elle disait que tu n'était rien pour elle...elle joue avec toi...elle veut te faire mal...essaye de comprendre je veux simplement te proteger...tu es ma fille...et mon devoir est de te proteger...  
-Non maman...ton devoir est de me laissée choisir ma vie...et de se que je veux en faire...J'aime Michiru et elle m'aime...je veux etre pres d'elle comme elle veut être près de moi...essaye au moin de la comprendre avec se qui c'est passé...elle a peur...et tu lui fait mal en m'enfermant et m'enlevant d'elle...tu ne pourra jamais comprendre maman...tu es trop vieille...  
-Je ne suis pas trop vieille,ma chérie...je ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse mal...et que tu vienne pleurer...j'en ai assez de te voir pleurer...et je ne veux plus que sa continue... -maman...en m'enfermant et en m'enlevant Michiru...tu me fais mal...et comme tu n'aurais pas remarquée...mais regarde un peu mes yeux...il me brulle tellement j'ai pleurer...je ne suis même pas venue te voir...tu va me laisser sortir a la fin...  
-Haruka...écoute pour l'amour de dieu...  
-NON!J'EN AI MARRE DE T'ÉCOUTER...TOI ÉCOUTE MOI...J'en ai marre d'être enfermée comme un animal...enchaînée dans une cage,voilà comment je me sens...alors laisser moi sortir...je doit respirer de l'air je veux tenir Michiru dans mes bras...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle va t'apporter?  
-Quoi?  
-Elle est une fille...et de même pour toi...  
-Tu es égoiste...que tu le veule ou non je sors!  
-NON!

Sa mère lui attrapa le bras et le serra fort.Haruka avait mal,mais elle ne reconnaissait plus sa mère qu'elle avait connue...elle était disparue...Elle lui agrippa le cou,Haruka ne pouvait plus respirer..."Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'aider..." se disait Haruka...

-Laisse la tranquille!  
-T'es qui au juste toi?Un marin!  
-Guerrière des temps nouveau.Protegée pas la planète Neptune.Sailor Neptune!  
-Nept...ne..

Haruka n'en pouvait plus...Elle ne respirait presque plus...Michiru frappa la main de la mère de son amie...elle s'éfondra...

-Elle n'est pas humaine...Haruka ça va?  
-...oui,ça va...alors tu me disais la véritée...desoler de ne pas t'avoir cru ma belle...

Haruka serra Neptune dans ses bras.Celle-ci l'embrassa pour faire durer se moment de retrouvaille,mais durera-t-il?


	2. deuxieme guerriere

**La deuxieme guerrière**

Haruka serre Neptune dans ses bras...Sa mère se leva,agrippa Neptune et la lança contre le mur.ça été tellement vite qu'Haruka n'a rien pu faire...elle était la et regardait le corp de Neptune qui ne bougeait plus.Haruka sentit les larmes lui montée au yeux,et quelque larmes perlèrent sur ses joues.

-MICHIRU!

-Haruka...calme toi ma belle...

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS!TU VAS LE REGRETTER D'AVOIR TOUCHER À MICHIRU!

-Ha...ru...ka...

-Ne t'approche pas d'elle,car tu va le regretter...tu ma assez éloignée d'elle... aujourd'hui se suplice est terminer...je vais la serrer dans mes bras et tu n'y pourra rien!

-Tu crois?

Elle leva la main et Michiru leva dans les airs.Elle la lança contre le mur de l'autre côter.L'athlète se leva et couru en direction de sa mère et lui donna un coup de pied dans le visage.celle-ci laissa tomber Michiru par terre.Haruka inquiete rejoind Michiru par terre.

-Mi...Michiru...

-Ha...ru...ka...Bas-toi...ne te...laisse...pas...faire...Je t'aime...

-Michiru...non...je t'en pris...MICHIRU!

-Alors la petite va mourrir...c'est bien fait...

-Haruka...est...confiance...en toi...je t'en...pris...

-Une guerrière de moins...Bon...il m'en manque une...mais qui est-ce...

-J'ai jamais dit qu'elle était morte...Tu va payer ce que tu lui a fait subire...

Je l'aime et je veux que ce sois ATROCE!

Une lumière vive aparue autour d'Haruka et un baton aparu devant elle.Elle

le pris dans sa main et il disparu...Lorsque la lumière disparue Haruka n'était

pas du tout vêtue de la même manière,Elle était un peu comme Michiru mais en

d'autre couleur.

-Guerrière des temps nouveaux.Protegée pas la planète Uranus.Sailor Uranus.

-Tiens la voila l'autre guerrière!

-ranus?

Michiru s'évanouie.

-Tu va regretter ce que tu as fait a celle que j'aime...

-Ah oui! et comment?

-"WORLD SHAKING!"

Elle disparue en un tas de poussière.Haruka alla rejoindre Michiru par terre,elle se coucha à côter et s'endormit.Le lendemain Michiru se réveilla en premier.Elle sentait

des bras l'entourer,elle se tourna rapidement pour voir qui était-ce et elle vue que

ce n'était qu'Haruka.Haruka se réveilla en sursaut lorsque Michiru c'est tournée.

-Désoler de t'avoir réveillée,dit Michiru genée par sa bétise.

-Ce n'est pas grave Michiru,je voulais être réveillée avant toi,mais je crois que je n'y

suis pas arrivé.

-Haruka je suis contente que tout sois rentré dans l'ordre...

Lorsque Michiru fini sa phrase une lumière vive aparue et ont entendit une voix.

-Ce n'est pas terminé!Neptune,Uranus vous devez retrouver Pluton et Saturne et

par la suite trouver votre princesse.

-Quoi?

-Notre...Princesse...

-Oui votre princesse,celle qui dans le passée vous avez proteger...

-Dans le passer...on était des guerrière ou des princesse?

-Votre princesse n'aimait pas vous voir la proteger alors elle vous disait de rester

avec vos robe...sauf bien sûr pour Uranus.

-Quel étrange souvenir...Je me souvient d'une fille au cheveux bleu-vert avec une

robe de couleur turquoise...

-Cette princesse c'était vous Michiru...

-Quoi?

Haruka regardait Michiru et l'imaginait avec la robe que Michiru avait décrite...Haruka

devit rouge,Michiru surprise par le changement de couleur de son amie lui demanda

ce qu'il y avait.mais celle-ci ne répondu point.

-Haruka...qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Rien...rien du tout...

-Ruka...pourquoi tu me le dit pas?

-Je t'ai imaginer avec cette robe que tu as décrite...

-Et tu as rougis,dit Michiru avec un sourire tendre.


	3. L'equipe complete

L'équipe complete

Haruka et Michiru sont assise devant cette lumière qui leur explique comment

trouver les deux guerrières qui manque afin de trouver leur princesse!Setsuna

Meioh,age inconnue,Cheveux vert très foncé,yeux rouge vif.Hotaru Tomoe,8ans,

cheveux mauve noir,yeux mauve.Trouver c'est deux personnes,les trouveront-elles?

Réussiront-elles a les trouver?

-Mais comment les trouver...on ne les connais pas nous!

-C'est vrai,mais elle vous cherche,ce qu'elles ignore c'est qu'elles ne savent

pas qu'elles doivent chercher la princesse,mais vous si.Alors aidez les a la

trouver!

La lumière disparue.Haruka et Michiru se regardaient pensive,comment les trouver

avec c'est minime description,deux jeune fille solitaire se retrouve coéquipière

dans une grande bataille pour sauver le monde de la destruction."Sailor Moon"

est-elle leur princesse ou est-ce le soleil?"Sailor Moon" pourquoi leur avait-il

parlé d'elle,elles ne la connaisse trouver leur princesse parmis des

milliers?

-Haruka...je sais même plus quoi penser...

-Calme toi ma belle...

-J'ai hate de les rencontrer.

-Moi aussi!

Haruka et Michiru partirent pour aller ce promener et 2 personnes les arreterent dans la rue.

-Bonjour!vous etes Michiru Kaioh et Haruka tenoh?

-Oui c'est nous.

-Je m'appelle setsuna Meioh et voici Hotaru Tomoe.

-C'est vous...on vous cherchais...

-nous aussi...

-On doit chercher notre princesse!

-C'est Sailor Moon.

-Non...C'est une autre...on ignore qui,mais ce n'est pas elle...

-Ha bon?

-C'est une jeune fille de la même age...

-Salut Setsuna.

-Yaten...mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ici?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de venir te voir maintenant?

-Désoler...C'est qu'elles disent que ce n'est pas Sailor Moon notre princesse...

-Seulement pour Toi,Hotaru,Michiru et moi.

-Mais qui est-ce qui vous a entrer sa dans la tête?s'exclama Setsuna.

-On ignore c'était qui,dit Michiru.

-C'était une lumière,répondit Haruka.

Setsuna les dévisagea,"une lumières,elles sont folles."

Setsuna invita Haruka et Michiru chez elle.Elle prépara un repas délicieux avec

du thé.

-J'ai l'impression que j'ai oublier quelque chose, et qu'on est retournée dans le passéé,mais qu'il se passe diférement pour trouver une seule personne...

Seiya entra avec sa copine il alla voir Yaten pour lui dire que quelque chose de bizard arrivais,les jeunes se rassemble tous a la fontaine.

-C'est étrange tu ne trouve pas, dit Seiya.

-Tiens,Vous avez trouvées Haruka et Michiru?demanda la jeune fille.

-Oui, lui répondit gentiment Setsuna.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Nolamia Desrosiers, dit la jeune fille a Haruka et Michiru.

-Comment sa ce fait que tu nous connaisse?

-He bien...Haruka Tenoh et Michiru Kaioh ce n'est pas facile a oublier,répondit Nolamia.

Bip Bip Bip Bip

La jeune fille ouvrit la montre.

-Nolamia...Tu es ou...on a besoin de votre aide ici...

-Désoler Usagi...Setsuna et Hotaru on retrouver Haruka et Michiru...

-Vous les avez retrouver!

-Oui!

-Sa fesais longtemps qu'on les avait pas vues...ammener les...

-Usagi...il y a un probleme...

-Quoi?

-Elles ont tout oubliées a propos de nous...

-QUOI?

Haruka et Michiru entendirent la jeune fille s'écrier.

-Usagi...on vien avec elles quand meme!

-Vous venez?

Haruka et Michiru accepterent avec plaisir.Elles arrivent où était les autres.

-Sailor Moon!

-Nolamia!

"Pouvoir du soleil transforme moi!Pouvoir de l'étoile du combatant transforme moi!

Pouvoir de l'étoile du Guerrisseur transforme moi!Pouvoir de pluton transforme moi!

Pouvoir de Saturne transforme moi!"

-Enfin...vous savez que vous marcher pas vite...

-Désoler Sailor moon...

-Tiens...Je suis triste qu'Haruka et Michiru nous aie oublié...

-Je le suis aussi...mais comment...et pourquoi?

Une lumière apparue devant les jeunes filles.Le corp d'une femme se dessina.Tout le

monde la regardais.

-Bonjour!Je suis Nanimia.

-Ta voix me dit quelque chose...

-Oui c'est certain...

-Vous devez battre ensemble,vous éloignez ne vous rendra que vulnérable...

Sailor Sun était dans un état second.

-Sun?

Elle se mit a briller,Seiya est inquiet,il ne veux pas perdre Namie,pas encore...Lorsque

la lumière se dissipa elle était dans une belle robe blache avec des ombrage orange,

la robe ressemblait beaucoup a celle de Serenité.

-Mais...que...que...

-Michiru!

-C'est...c'est...la...princesse...

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regardais ses amis d'un air interrogatif.

-Quoi?

-Namie est donc la deuxième princesse?mais...namie...

-Je l'ignorais aussi...enfait...j'avais des souvenir...mais je n'était pas sure que c'était

les miens...

-Nolamia...Je ne veux pas te perdre...

-Tu ne me perdra pas...

-FAIT ATTENTION!

Seiya se mit devant Nolamia pour la proteger et il reçu un coup d'épée dans le ventre.Nolamia affolée s'agenouille et supplit Seiya de rester avec elle...

-Seiya...je t'en pris...SEIYA!


	4. La mort

Première rencontre(La mort?)

Seiya dort depuis déjà 4 jours.Nolamia a peur pour Seiya,il est tout ce qui lui reste de

sa famille.Haruka et Michiru ont trouver leur princesse.Personne ne connais vraiment

Nolamia,seule Seiya la connais par coeur.Usagi aimerait bien la connaitre mieux mais la jeune fille evite le sujet a tout les fois qu'elle en parle,sont passée serais si affreux

pour ne pas qu'elle en parle?

-Nolamia pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous en parler?

-Parce que...ce n'est pas de vos affaire!

-Nolamia...

-Laissez moi tranquille!

Une lumiere brilla autour d'elle.Elle pleurait.

-J'ai peur...Peur de le perdre...Il est tout ce que j'ai...dans le passer,il était tout pour moi...rien ne pouvais le remplacer...rien...et la...faut que je le perdre...NON!

Seiya ouvrit les yeux.

-Na...Namie?

-Seiya!J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre...snif!

-Namie ma cherie

Namie se colle contre Seiya qui la sert dans ses bras.Elle entend le coeur de sont ami battre.Ils s'endormir l'un sur l'autre.

-Nolamia on a quelque...Oh?Ils dorment...

-Ils sont mignon...Usagi la couverture s'il-vous-plait...

Usagi lui ammene la couveture et abrille Seiya et Nolamia.

Le lendemain il se réveille et la regarde,il ne veux pas la reveiller.Elle ouvre les yeux et elle sourit.

-Seiya,tu sais...j'ai tellement peur de mon passée,que j'en parle a personne...

-Nolamia...Je sais ce qui c'est passée,mais les autres aimerais bien le savoir...

-Mais...Seiya...je ne veux pas...j'ai peur...

-Je sais,mais surmonte ta peur...

Il l'embrasse sur le front.Usagi Entre dans la piece pour voir s'ils dormaient toujours.Seiya la vit et il lui fais un sourire,Nolamia reste la les yeux dans le vide.

-Pourquoi ai-je si peur de la veritée,pensa la jeune fille.Je n'ai jamais ete comme sa avant...

-Namie...sa va ma cherie?

-Hein?Quoi?

-Ca va?

-Oui...

Seiya la sert dans ses bras,elle reste la a ne pas bouger.

-Cette vie n'est pas pour moi...je dois m'eloigner...,pensa-t-elle.

Elle se leva et partie en direction de la porte.Seiya la regarde partir,mais se leve pour la rejoindre.Celle-ci le frappe et cour vers la porte,sort et disparaie bientot dans la brume.Seiya inquiet pris son manteau,il allait partir,mais Usagi le retien.

-Seiya laisse la...elle a besoin de reflechir.

-Mais...Mais...Mais...

-Seiya...je viens de comprendre ce qu'elle a...

-Tu es certaine?

-Oui!tu doute de moi...mais je la comprend mieux maintenant...Je vais aller la voir pour lui parler...

Usagi pris son manteau et courra pour rattraper Nolamia.La jeune fille c'était arrêter dans le parc...elle avait peur,mal.Usagi s'approche d'elle et lui met un manteau sur les epaule nue de la jeune fille.

-Usagi,s'étonne la jeune fille.

-Tu croyais que se serais Seiya...mais je voulais te parler...

Elles allerent s'assoire sur un banc dans le parc.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas parler de se qui c'est passée lorsque tu était plus jeune,mais tu sais...on a tous vecu quelque chose qu'on ne veux pas Haruka par exemple se fesait violer par son beau pere.

Nolamia surprise de la maniere que parlait Usagi pleura toute les larmes de son corp,elle avait mal,tout ce qu'elle avait vecu n'avais fait que ce détruire en quelque seconde...

-Usagi...pourquoi je n'aime pas parler de mon passée c'est que jamais rien de bien c'est produit...mais aujourd'hui tout est bien...jamais je n'aurais vécu sa si je n'Avais jamais rencontré Seiya...il est tout ce que j'ai dans ma vie...il est ma famille...

Usagi regarde Nolamia et lui souris.

-Seiya est un garcon bien...prend soin de lui tu veux bien?

-Bien...Bien sur...

Nolamia et Usagi revienne chez Seiya.Nolamia est souriante comme jamais elle ne la été ce qui rassure Seiya.Nolamia se rapproche de Seiya et baisse la tête.

-Seiya...desoler de t'avoir frapper se matin je ne voulais pas...pardonne-moi...je suis qu'une idiot...stupide qui ne pense qu'a...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que Seiya l'embrassa avec passion

alors comment trouver vous...moi j'adore:)

pour l'instant c'est tout..je vais la continuer plus tard...car je n'ai plus vraiment d'inspiration...mais pas d'inquietude je vais la finir:)


	5. Arrêt temporaire

**ARRÊT TEMPORAIRE**

Les histoires avec ceci seront mis en pause,

car je n'ai plus aucune idée pour les continuer,

Elles seront mise complete, mais elle ne le seront pas...

Merci de bien comprendre pourquoi je fais ceci.

Temari'Taiyou


End file.
